


Hung Up On You

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Padre Stephen era stato trasferito in quella chiesa da poco meno di sei mesi per affiancare il vecchio parroco e, quando Padre Jordan era passato a miglior vita, cinque settimane prima, ne era diventato ufficialmente il nuovo sacerdote. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la terza prova della fandomleague di Maridichallenge. Prompt: incontro

Padre Stephen era stato trasferito in quella chiesa da poco meno di sei mesi per affiancare il vecchio parroco e, quando Padre Jordan era passato a miglior vita, cinque settimane prima, ne era diventato ufficialmente il nuovo sacerdote. La zona non era delle migliori e, anche per questo, la Diocesi aveva preferito mandarci un uomo ancora giovane e forte, capace di affrontare qualsiasi evenienza. Il fatto che Padre Stephen, nel pieno dei suoi trent’anni, fosse anche un uomo affascinante non era sfuggito loro, ma speravano che questo avrebbe attirato in chiesa più persone e migliorato la situazione.  
Purtroppo per loro, quelle previsioni non si erano rivelate esatte. Il numero di affluenza alle messe non era aumentato di molto e, in generale, l’interesse verso la religione era molto limitato. Nelle domeniche più affollate, se il pubblico presente ai suoi sermoni raggiungeva i cinquanta fedeli, Stephen si sentiva la persona più felice del mondo. Ignorando, ovviamente, che molte di quelle persone erano parenti in visita della decina di famiglie che frequentava con regolarità le funzioni domenicali.  
Per loro fortuna, comunque, Stephen non era nemmeno una persona da abbattersi così facilmente. Aveva energie e dedizione, e fantasia a sufficienza per riuscire a inventarsi nuovi modi per intrattenere i suoi fedeli ogni settimana, soprattutto quelli più piccoli – gli unici che lo amavano davvero. Vederli ascoltare ogni sua parola a bocca aperta e poi scoppiare in risate fragorose, o “Oh” di meraviglia, era ciò che lo mandava avanti nella sua missione più di ogni altra cosa e che gli faceva sopportare con un sorriso sulle labbra tutto l’odio che gli altri riversavano sulla sua Chiesa. Se non voleva arrendersi era proprio per loro, per i bambini, dovevano avere fiducia che chiunque si affidi all’odio non avrebbe vinto, solo così ne sarebbero rimasti lontani. O almeno lo sperava.  
Non era un santo, comunque, e anche se faceva di tutto per non lasciarsi demoralizzare alle volte semplicemente non ce la faceva. Era la prima volta che faceva il giro delle benedizioni per la Pasqua e, nell’ultima settimana, solo una dozzina di persone lo avevano fatto entrare. Quel giorno, invece, aveva ricevuto solo porte in faccia; mancavano appena un paio di vie e una parte di lui era tentata di tornare indietro. Sospirò appoggiandosi a un muro, non immaginava potesse essere così deludente.  
Padre Stephen aveva quasi sette anni di esperienza come sacerdote, ma quello era il primo incarico in cui non era affiancato da qualcuno di più esperto. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe capitato, era stato mandato da Padre Jordan proprio perché l’uomo era malato e serviva preparare qualcuno a occuparne il posto in una zona dove anche chi non commetteva crimini aveva paura a confessarsi. Aveva conosciuto alcune delle persone più povere con cui fosse mai entrato in contatto e aveva visto le sofferenze a cui andavano incontro; la tristezza che provava il suo cuore veniva lenita dai sorrisi dei bambini quando offriva loro un panino o una caramella, a seconda di qual era la sua possibilità al momento, o quando li vedeva ridere felici. Era sempre stato convinto che ridere fosse il modo migliore per cacciare la paura e una vita senza quel tetro sentimento era sempre più semplice. Dio sapeva quanto queste persone, grandi e piccini, ne avevano bisogno.  
Fu quel pensiero a farlo decidere di andare avanti; ci fosse stata anche solo una persona in tutto il quartiere che voleva ascoltarlo, lui doveva esserci. Avanzò risoluto, con tutta la buona volontà che gli era rimasta e che, si accorse, non era così tanta come credeva. Cinque case dopo, cinque case senza che nessuno lo avesse fatto entrare – e uno non aveva nemmeno aperto la porta – la frustrazione iniziò a farsi di nuovo strada in lui. Suonò il campanello successivo con poca convinzione, pronto all’ennesimo rifiuto.  
La porta si aprì e si ritrovò a guardare in due enormi occhi grigi, spalancati e perplessi, e per un istante credette di aver davanti un bambino. Poi l’uomo parlò e Stephen mise a fuoco tutta la persona, era un po’ più basso della media, ma non era un ragazzino. Era stupito, però, di non averlo mai visto.  
“Oh, mi spiace, Padre...” iniziò lo sconosciuto.  
Stephen sospirò e alzò una mano, interrompendolo. “No, non si preoccupi, oggi non mi aspettavo davvero niente di diverso.”  
L’altro inclinò la testa. “Ha proprio l’aria di uno che non si è fermato un attimo tutto il giorno, le va un caffè?”  
“Davvero? Sì! Cioè, sì, ne avrei bisogno, se non disturbo.”  
Una risatina accolse quelle parole mentre la porta si apriva di più. “Nessun disturbo, a meno che non sia un problema entrare nella casa di un ebreo molto poco praticante.”  
“In questo momento entrerei perfino in casa del Demonio.”  
Quando Stephen lo vide spalancare di nuovo gli occhi, scoppiò a ridere.  
“Non- non immaginavo i preti facessero battute del genere,” farfugliò lui, facendogli cenno di entrare.  
“Cerco di non amalgamarmi alla massa.”  
Accompagnato da un’altra risata, l’uomo lo fece accomodare al tavolo da pranzo, e l’unico da quel che poteva vedere del piccolo appartamento, prima di andare nel cucinotto, separato dal resto della sala solo da un muricciolo che faceva anche da piano di appoggio. Stephen cercò di non guardarsi troppo intorno, concentrandosi sulle proprie mani giunte.  
“Zucchero, latte o entrambi, Padre...?”  
“Stephen. E solo zucchero, grazie.”  
“La sua ordinazione è in arrivo,” lo informò con aria allegra. “Io mi chiamo Jon, comunque.”  
Un attimo dopo si ritrovò davanti una tazza fumante di liquido scuro e una zuccheriera. Jon si sedette e iniziò a sorseggiare dalla propria tazza.  
“E quindi... un prete col senso dell’umorismo. Sapevo che ne esistevano, ma non ne ho mai incontrato uno; pensavo fossero una leggenda, alla stregua di qualche animale mitologico.”  
Stephen alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e quasi si strozzò col caffè. “Credo siano più rari gli ebrei.”  
“Perché ci sentiamo responsabili di tutti mali del mondo?”  
“Una cosa del genere.” Prese il tovagliolo che gli venne offerto e si ripulì la bocca. “Grazie.”  
“È stata colpa mia, in fondo.”  
“Ecco qua, quel che stavo dicendo.”  
Jon scoppiò a ridere e Stephen si unì poco dopo. Una volta che la risata scemò naturalmente, Stephen avvolse le mani attorno alla tazza ancora fumante e si prese un attimo per formulare la frase successiva.  
“Ma in ogni caso, grazie davvero, per tutto. È stato il primo che mi ha anche solo rivolto uno sguardo gentile, oggi. Iniziava a essere davvero deprimente.”  
“Beh, non si è scelto un bel quartiere, Padre.”  
“Solo Stephen, per favore, mi fa ancora un po’ strano venir chiamato Padre da miei coetanei.”  
“Non credo siamo così coetanei, non avrai nemmeno trent’anni.”  
“Trentatré tra qualche mese.”  
“Non esiste.”  
L’espressione dell’altro lo fece ridacchiare, anche se era anche un po’ imbarazzato. “E invece...”  
“Wow.”  
“Allora, avevo ragione sull’essere coetanei?”  
“Quasi, a fine anno ne faccio trentacinque.”  
Stephen sorrise soddisfatto. “Visto? Non mi sbaglio.”  
“Modesto, _Padre_.”  
“Realista. Bisogna essere coscienti delle proprie capacità.”  
“Facile quando ne hai,” mormorò Jon, appena udibile, prima di tornare a bere.  
“Tutti ne abbiamo, anche se non riusciamo a vederle. Prima, per esempio, sei riuscito a capire che avevo bisogno di una pausa...”  
Jon inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. “Bisognava essere ciechi per non accorgersene.”  
“E hai fatto una buona azione.”  
“Quindi andrò in Paradiso?”  
Stephen si strinse nelle spalle. “Se ti converti, certamente.”  
“Non credo basterà.”  
“Perché? Non mi sembri il tipo da far parte di una delle tante bande che si trovano in giro.”  
“La giacca di pelle ce l’ho,” rispose con un mezzo sorriso, indicando con un cenno del capo un angolo della stanza dove si trovava l’attaccapanni con l’indumento nominato. Poi scrollò le spalle. “Non fa per me, comunque.”  
Stephen annuì e finì il suo caffè; se non voleva parlarne con una persona appena conosciuta, anche se questa era un prete, non poteva certo dire di non capirlo, e non credeva che una classica frase a “Dio accetta chiunque voglia far parte del Suo regno” sarebbe servita, per quanto vera.  
“Grazie ancora, Jon,” disse alzandosi. “Mi serviva proprio.”  
“Figurati. Se hai bisogno di un’altra pausa e ti trovi da queste parti, suona pure.” Jon lo accompagnò alla porta e lo salutò con un cenno della mano.

Stephen riprese il suo giro ancora sorridendo, rincuorato da quella breve chiacchierata. In fondo aveva avuto ragione, aveva trovato qualcuno che l’aveva accolto e, anche se non era un cristiano e non aveva avuto bisogno del suo aiuto, anzi era stato il contrario, avevano condiviso un momento di spensieratezza. Non poteva certo dire di conoscerlo, ma per abitare in un posto del genere la sua vita non doveva essere delle più rosee e questo lo convinceva che quelle risate avessero fatto del bene a entrambi.

***

“Sei un cretino, Jon Stewart.” L’uomo si appoggiò alla porta dopo averla chiusa e abbassò la testa, colpendo con un tonfo sordo il legno davanti a sé. “È un prete. Un prete, _cazzo_!, non puoi flirtare con lui.”  
Sospirò e rimase lì ancora un istante; non è che potesse farci più niente ormai. O che pensasse avrebbe avuto modo di fare di nuovo una gaffe del genere. Scosse la testa e andò in bagno a sciacquarsi il viso, doveva andare a lavoro e non poteva permettersi di avere la testa altrove.

Il pub dove lavorava Jon si trovava a diversi chilometri di distanza. Non era il massimo della comodità, specialmente al ritorno nel cuore della notte e vivendo in un quartiere come il suo, ma non aveva altre scelte. Si era trasferito lì otto anni prima, quando suo fratello si era fidanzato e gli aveva detto di aver intenzione di chiedere a Sandy, la sua ragazza, di vivere assieme, e quindi lui sarebbe dovuto andarsene. Larry non l’aveva cacciato da casa dall’oggi al domani, né gli aveva messo fretta, ma Jon non aveva voluto essergli troppo d’intralcio, già l’averlo ospitato per quei suoi primi anni a New York era più di quello che gli era dovuto. E non che con i suoi lavori saltuari avesse possibilità di affittare un appartamento migliore. I primi tre anni era andato avanti soprattutto grazie alla pazienza del padrone di casa e agli occasionali prestiti di suo fratello.  
Poi Denis, un amico che aveva conosciuto al liceo uscendo con i ‘ragazzi più grandi’, gli aveva detto che cercavano un barista nel pub dove lavorava e di provarci. E stranamente, doveva dire, non solo lo avevano assunto, ma erano già cinque anni che lavorava lì e la considerava una vittoria; i suoi lavori in genere non duravano più di qualche mese. Il Flamingo Pub, inoltre, dava la possibilità a giovani comici di esibirsi in spettacoli di stand up e, da qualche tempo, dopo il suo turno – e a volte durante, se c’era Denis – Jon aveva iniziato a prendervi parte. Aveva iniziato a raccontare battute e storie divertenti a scuola per amicarsi i molti compagni più grandi, sia di età che fisicamente, ed evitare così di subire troppo i loro atti di bullismo, ma alla fine era arrivato ad apprezzare il poter dire quello che pensava liberamente usando la satira, e se la gente si divertiva ancora meglio.  
Il lavoro come barista gli veniva bene: gli piaceva preparare i cocktail e inventare nuove ricette, e gli piaceva scambiare qualche battuta con le persone senza bisogno di troppo impegno da parte sua. Anche il capo e colleghi non erano male, e lavorare fino a notte tarda non era un problema, soffriva di insonnia e per questo molte notti stava sveglio in ogni caso, così almeno avrebbe poi potuto dormire fino a tardi quando e se si fosse addormentato verso l’alba. L’unico aspetto negativo era che non riusciva a mettere da parte abbastanza da trovare un appartamento migliore e, possibilmente, più vicino al pub.

Nel fine settimana il Flamingo era aperto anche per pranzo. Generalmente Jon non copriva quei turni dato che il lavoro al banco era inferiore, ma quella domenica doveva sostituire un collega malato e quindi alle undici e un quarto era già in cucina nonostante anche la notte prima avesse fatto tardi. Aveva già tolto le verdure dal frigo e acceso i vari macchinari quando cominciarono ad arrivare gli altri e lui si prese una pausa, uscendo dalla porta sul retro e appoggiandosi al muro per fumare una sigaretta.  
Fumare era l’unica cosa che riusciva a rilassarlo quando si sentiva in difetto di qualcosa, e non succedeva così raramente; chiudeva gli occhi e per almeno cinque minuti il resto del mondo non poteva disturbarlo. Il rintocco delle campane a messa gli fece corrucciare la fronte, era ora di iniziare a lavorare e sarebbe stato frenetico. Lanciò il mozzicone in strada e questa mancò di poco una pozza d’acqua sporca. Lo scampanellio stava continuando la sua chiamata a raccolta e Jon si ritrovò a pensare all’ultimo prete con cui aveva parlato, Stephen. _Padre_ Stephen, si obbligò a pensare di nuovo, e a quest’ora anche lui stava per iniziare la messa.  
Non aveva più ripensato a quell’incontro, ma ora che lo stava facendo si riscoprì curioso. Non era mai stato a una messa, per forza di cose, ma da quelle che aveva visto in tv, nei vari film, dovevano essere noiose come un po’ tutte le celebrazioni religiose; eppure trovava difficile immaginare Padre Stephen essere meno che arguto e divertente come si era dimostrato nei pochi minuti a casa sua. Quindi era curioso di vedere se, tra le sacre mura di una chiesa, il suo nuovo conoscente si trasformava in un comune, noioso prete, oppure se riusciva a mantenere il suo spirito gioioso e a rendere più piacevole l’esperienza. Sarebbe andato a controllare, una di quelle domeniche.  
“Ehi, Jon! Porta il tuo bel culo dentro, dobbiamo lavorare,” gli gridò Denis dalla porta e rientrò senza dargli il tempo di rispondere.

L’occasione venne la domenica dopo; Jon aveva passato una pessima nottata e dopo aver tentato inutilmente di dormire più di qualche ora, si era alzato. Era stanco e, per questo, di pessimo umore e nemmeno uccidere alieni cattivi ai videogiochi riusciva a rilassarlo. Aveva appena lanciato il controller sul divano e si stava dirigendo in cucina quando le campane iniziarono a suonare. Ci pensò su al massimo venti secondi, sarebbe rimasto vicino alla porta e, se fosse stato noioso come tutte le altre celebrazioni, sarebbe potuto facilmente uscire e tornarsene a casa. Se no, sarebbe almeno riuscito a farlo sorridere.  
Non aveva idea di come avrebbe dovuto vestirsi, ma non pensava qualcuno si sarebbe interessato a lui; indossò la giacca di pelle e uscì. La chiesa distava solo cinque minuti a piedi e l’aria era tiepida. Quando arrivò Stephen aveva già iniziato a parlare, nonostante la chiesa quasi vuota. Stupito, Jon si sedette su una delle panche dell’ultima fila. Il sermone riguardava l’episodio della Maddalena e la celebre frase “Chi è senza peccato scagli la prima pietra.”  
“Quindi ovviamente tutte le persone presenti erano ebree,” Stephen continuò e per un attimo Jon credette che stesse guardando direttamente lui, “ed essendo radicato in loro il senso di colpevolezza per aver ucciso il figlio di Dio, anche se ancora non lo avevano fatto, sì,” si sporse verso uno dei bambini in prima fila e annuì convinto facendoli ridere, “lasciarono cadere ai loro piedi i sassi che avevano in mano.”  
Jon non poté evitare una piccola risatina, non tanto per la battuta in sé quanto per il ricordo di alcune settimane prima.  
“No, va bene, scherzavo,” riprese il parroco e quando Jon tornò a guardarlo, vide che gli stava sorridendo.  
Continuò il sermone attenendosi a una versione più tradizionale del significato della storia, ma riusciva a farlo in modo tale che sembrava stesse raccontando una storia epica. Jon si sentiva come quei bambini in prima fila, pendeva dalle sue labbra e tratteneva il fiato nei momenti salienti. Poi Padre Stephen divagò nuovamente, raccontando una storia ancora più divertente di prima e tutti risero. Jon lo fece solo un po’ più rumorosamente degli altri e si ritrovò più occhi addosso di quanti lo facevano star tranquillo. Nonostante ciò, però, il prete non faticò a catalizzare di nuovo su di sé l’attenzione di tutti.  
Quando Padre Stephen annunciò che la messa era finita, Jon si stupì di non essersi annoiato per niente.  
“Jon!”  
Era quasi all’uscita quando la voce di Stephen lo bloccò e Jon si voltò solo per vedere la sua mano sventolare sopra la piccola calca di gente che stava uscendo. Si fece da parte e attese che gli altri fossero usciti.  
“Wow, allora avevo ragione. Come mai qui?”  
Jon si strinse nelle spalle. “Ero curioso. I riti religiosi sono sempre noiosi, e volevo vedere come poteva una persona come te riuscire a celebrarne.”  
Stephen inarcò un sopracciglio. “Una persona come me?”  
“Uh- è che sei molto divertente e... cioè, non che tu non possa esserlo se sei un prete, ma, sai... mi sto incartando, cazzo. Scusa!” Jon si portò una mano alla bocca, sentiva il cuore cercare di uscirgli dal petto e il volto andargli a fuoco dall’imbarazzo.  
Stephen scoppiò a ridere, lui continuò a guardare per terra e farfugliò: “Mi dispiace.”  
“Non importa, tranquillo,” si riprese. “Allora, soddisfatto di quello che hai visto?”  
“Beh, ho riso così forte che si sono voltati tutti...”  
Jon ancora non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia e Stephen gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Su, su, va tutto bene. Mi fa solo piacere quando la gente ride per quello che dico.”  
Jon sogghignò appena. “Bene allora... ci vediamo.”  
Stephen sorrise e allargò le braccia. “Quando vuoi, io sono qui.”  
“Ci penserò. Ciao.”  
Jon si allontanò velocemente e pensò che non fosse stata una buona idea, non aveva avuto motivo di essere andato alla ricerca di un nuovo dettaglio da aggiungere alla figura dell’uomo perfetto fuori dalla sua portata – fosse almeno stato noioso o antipatico durante la messa!  
Nonostante questo, sarebbe tornato anche solo per sentirlo parlare; non aveva niente di più emozionante da fare nella sua vita.

***

Stephen era contento di aver finalmente trovato un vero amico in quel posto, e il fatto che non fosse cristiano era, in qualche modo, perfino una benedizione. Jon aveva continuato ad andare a sentire i suoi sermoni con cadenza quasi regolare ed era stato naturale finire per scambiarci altre chiacchiere davanti a un caffè o mentre si toglieva i paramenti. Era un uomo molto intelligente e spesso aveva lasciato Stephen a bocca aperta dai discorsi che riusciva a seguire o portare avanti su quasi qualsiasi argomento. Quei momenti, a volte brevi a volte più lunghi, erano un piacevole diversivo nel panorama di sconforto del loro quartiere.  
Aveva imparato molte cose su di lui in quei mesi; condividevano alcune sfortune ma anche diverse fortune come l’avere dei fratelli e una madre meravigliosa. Jon lavorava in un pub come cameriere e spesso faceva degli stand up, cosa che non lo meravigliava per niente, era solo stupito che non avesse pensato di provare a intraprendere seriamente la carriera di comico. Pochi giorni prima aveva anche scoperto, per caso più che altro, che Jon era gay e di questo avrebbe fatto a meno; aveva aiutato a dischiudere porte dentro di sé che avrebbe preferito rimanessero chiuse.  
Non che fosse uno di quei disillusi che tentavano di convincere tutti e se stessi per primi di non esserlo a loro volta, o che avesse scelto la carriera ecclesiastica per punirsi, nascondersi o cose del genere. Credeva davvero in quello che faceva e non aveva problemi con il voto di castità; ma non aveva nemmeno mai avuto accanto a sé una persona che riusciva a interessarlo così tanto a livello mentale prima di tutto il resto. Sapere che, in un’altra situazione, avrebbe avuto una possibilità non gli rendeva le cose semplici. Secondo alcuni si sarebbe dovuto pentire e fare penitenza in continuazione, ma lui non credeva che Dio fosse solo crudele e vendicativo. Non aveva nemmeno fatto nulla per cui sarebbe dovuto venir punito, e indugiare in quell’amicizia era, a suo avviso, un’autopunizione più che sufficiente.

Quella notte era tardi, troppo tardi per essere ancora sveglio, ma non riusciva a dormire. Continuava a rigirarsi nel letto senza posa e, dopo una mezz’ora, si alzò di nuovo. Nonostante l’ora faceva troppo caldo per una passeggiata, ma non aveva voglia di rimanere in casa. Si vestì e uscì; sperava non sarebbe stato troppo difficile trovare un taxi. Quando ci riuscì disse solo l’indirizzo e il nome del locale, “Flamingo Pub,” non aveva molta voglia di chiacchierare.  
Al di fuori di quel quartiere nessuno sapeva che era un prete e aveva omesso di indossare il collaretto perché si sentiva già troppo oppresso così, ma era troppo abituato a venir trattato come un ecclesiastico che per un attimo rimase perplesso quando, una volta arrivato, una ragazza gli si avvicinò provocante. Appena capì le sue intenzioni, Stephen si scusò e rifiutò le sue avances senza rivelare la sua professione. Non l’aveva fatto apposta, ma riflettendoci dopo aveva deciso di seguire quella linea, si era sentito in vena di una serata “normale.”  
Si diresse al bancone senza guardarsi intorno e sorrise quando si ritrovò davanti un uomo alto dai capelli rossi che, se i racconti di Jon erano veritieri, doveva essere Denis. Aveva la sensazione di conoscerlo con tutto quello che aveva sentito sul suo conto.  
“Cosa posso portarti?” domandò l’uomo.  
“Un... Una birra, grazie.” Oramai era lì, avrebbe avuto modo di pentirsi di tutto quanto in seguito.  
“Arriva.”  
Mentre attendeva la sua ordinazione, Stephen si distrasse a seguire la donna che si trovava sul palco in quel momento, era brava, e non si accorse del nuovo arrivo dietro il banco finché questo non parlò. “Ehi, Denis, ho finito di là, ora...”  
Stephen si voltò di scatto, interrompendolo, e alzò una mano in segno di saluto. “Ciao.”  
“Stephen...”  
Denis guardò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, posando la birra davanti a sé. “Stephen? Il prete?”  
Sorrise appena, colpevole e anche un po’ stupito che Jon gli avesse parlato di lui. “Sono io. Almeno che Jon non conosca altri preti di nome Stephen.”  
“No, nessuno,” rispose lui, con un colpo di tosse.  
“Wow. Non pensavo ti avrei mai incontrato,” disse ancora Denis. “Non qui, o non a quest’ora, quanto meno.”  
Stephen si strinse nelle spalle. “Non riuscivo a dormire, e Jon mi ha parlato tanto di questo posto che ho deciso di venire a dare un’occhiata.”  
“Credevo che consideraste certi posti la casa del demonio o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Denis,” lo chiamò Jon, sospirando, “vado a prepararmi ora, tu...”  
“Sì, farò il bravo con il tuo amico prete. Non gli dirò nemmeno sotto tortura che in realtà tu sei ebreo... ops.”  
Jon alzò gli occhi al cielo e Stephen ridacchiò. “Va bene, ci vediamo dopo. Stephen,” salutò e se ne andò.  
Anche l’altro barista si era allontanato per servire altri clienti, così lui rimase da solo a bere e osservare gli aspiranti comici, anche se al momento c’era un uomo che non avrebbe fatto ridere nemmeno sotto l’influsso di una decina di birre. Quando Jon salì sul palco e ne prese il posto fu un vero sollievo per tutti e l’atmosfera si fece più rilassata e divertita. Tutti sembravano apprezzare il suo umorismo e il tempo passò così velocemente che quando Jon tornò al banco e gli annunciò che stavano per chiudere, Stephen guardò l’orologio stupito.  
“Quando si sono fatte le due?” Era una domanda retorica, lo sapeva, ma non aveva potuto evitare di chiederlo.  
“Mentre io ero su quel palco,” Jon rise indicando dietro di sé.  
“Già. Beh, meglio che vada allora.” Fece per mettersi in piedi, ma rischiò di inciampare e si appoggiò al bancone. L’alcol e la stanchezza non erano una grande accoppiata.  
“Ehi, tutto bene? Quanto hai bevuto?”  
“Sì, tutto bene; e non ho bevuto molto, ma sono un po’ stanco.”  
“Beh, non credo comunque sia il caso che tu guidi. Aspettami qui.”  
Detto ciò, Jon si era allontanato prima ancora di dargli il tempo di dire qualsiasi cosa. Stephen sospirò e scosse la testa, decidendo di ignorare qualsiasi pensiero per la propria sanità mentale.

Il viaggio di ritorno a casa fu divertente; in effetti, non credeva di ricordare una volta in cui fossero stati assieme e non si fosse divertito. Il che non era necessariamente un bene.  
“Eccoci qua,” disse Jon dopo essersi fermato davanti alla canonica. “Se avessi saputo che eri senza macchina e ti saresti quasi ubriacato, ti avrei accompagnato prima. Ora sarò responsabile se non sarai sveglio per la messa, tra qualche ora.”  
Stephen scoppiò a ridere per l’ennesima volta quella sera. “Per una volta posso sopportarlo, non sono vecchio!”  
“Oh, non volevo dire quello... o forse ho toccato il tuo orgoglio? Non è uno dei vizi capitali?”  
Detto ciò, Jon ebbe la magnifica idea di voltarsi verso di lui e posare la mano sul suo sedile. Dietro di lui la luna si rifletteva creando un effetto quasi mistico e Stephen si ritrovò a deglutire, improvvisamente serio e ben sveglio, e fin troppo cosciente dei propri pensieri. Scosse la testa. “No, è... è meglio che vada ora. Buona notte, e grazie ancora.”  
“Buona notte.”  
Quella notte, alla fine, non aveva dormito per niente.

Il giorno dopo non era stato così terribile, almeno non fisicamente, ma non sapeva quanto sarebbe potuto andare avanti in quel modo e non credeva nemmeno che fosse giusto per qualcuno. Non aveva molte opzioni, doveva solo capire cosa era che voleva più di tutto. Quello che provava per Jon era così forte da fargli mandare all’aria tutto quello che aveva fatto negli ultimi dodici e più anni della sua vita, e cominciarne così una del tutto nuova e diversa? Non aveva idea, ovviamente, se Jon corrispondesse almeno in parte i suoi sentimenti ma non sapeva se avrebbe potuto continuare a servire il Signore con quei nuovi sentimenti dentro di sé.

***

La domenica dopo Jon era molto indeciso se andare a messa e pensarla in quel modo lo fece ridere, “Sei un cristiano migliore di molti veri cristiani,” gli aveva detto una volta Stephen, ma era vero nonostante tutto. Aveva passato gli ultimi giorni, da quando lo aveva accompagnato a casa, credendo di impazzire; se Stephen non fosse uscito dall’auto avrebbe anche potuto baciarlo. Non lo aveva mai visto al di fuori del contesto religioso e l’effetto era stato destabilizzante, gli aveva quasi fatto dimenticare che era un prete. Ma non pensava quella mattina sarebbe stato un problema, o al massimo sarebbe potuto andare via prima.  
Jon era solito arrivare sempre un po’ più tardi rispetto all’inizio della celebrazione, la parte più divertente e dove si vedeva davvero lo spirito di Stephen era il sermone dopo tutto, sul resto della messa poteva farci poco, e anche quel giorno arrivò che la messa era già cominciata. A celebrarla, però, c’era un altro parroco. Era un uomo di mezz’età, sicuramente preparato, ma estremamente tradizionale e per questo noioso. Dopo pochi minuti Jon sentì il bisogno di uscire e fumare una sigaretta, era preoccupato da quella sostituzione improvvisa. Che quello di pochi giorni prima fosse un addio? Non c’era motivo che Stephen non gli avesse detto che sarebbe dovuto andato via, ma in effetti non c’era nemmeno motivo per cui dovesse dirglielo. A volte Stephen gli parlava dell’argomento che avrebbe trattato la domenica successiva, ma non riusciva a ricordare se nel tragitto dal Flamingo alla canonica gli avesse detto qualcosa del genere. Non gli sembrava però.  
Attese che la messa fosse finita per rientrare e avvicinarsi al nuovo prete, lo beccò appena prima che entrasse nelle stanze personali del parroco.  
“Mi scusi, padre?”  
L’uomo si voltò e lo guardò perplesso. “Sì?”  
“Perché non c’è Steph- Padre Stephen?”  
Il prete sospirò e lo guardò serio, forse si aspettava più educazione, ma non commentò. “Padre Stephen si trova in ospedale.”  
“Cosa... Come... Come sta?” Jon lo guardò a bocca aperta, incapace di formulare pensieri più complessi.  
“È stato aggredito alcuni giorni fa, non so altro.”  
Si fece dire in quale ospedale si trovava, lo ringraziò velocemente e lasciò la chiesa.

Il viaggio che fece fino all’ospedale rischiò di essere inutile; non immaginava che l’incidente di Stephen fosse stato così grave da doverlo tenere ancora in terapia intensiva dopo tre giorni dall’intervento. Quando l’infermiere lo informò che non poteva dirgli niente ebbe la prontezza di spirito di dire di essere un cugino, che viveva in un’altra città e non era potuto arrivare prima. Non era sicuro di aver fatto una bella impressione, ma voleva sapere come stava e doveva esser sembrato così disperato che lo aveva fatto passare.  
Quando Stephen lo vide fu sorpreso. “Cosa... cosa ci fai qui?”  
La voce era più roca e stentata, ma gli spiegò che era stato intubato fino al giorno prima. “Come hai fatto a entrare?”  
“Ho detto che sono tuo cugino...” mentre pronunciava quelle parole abbassò la testa, rendendosi conto della sciocchezza che era stata.  
“Grazie. Sono tutti noiosi qui dentro.” Rise appena, ma dovette smettere subito, una mano sullo stomaco. “Forse non è del tutto un male, però.”  
“Cosa è successo? So solo che ti hanno aggredito.”  
“C’era un gruppo di ragazzi che stava... _importunando_ una ragazzina,” e la smorfia sul suo volto era fin troppo esplicativa di cosa intendesse esattamente, “e sono intervenuto guadagnandoci una milza in meno.”  
Detto ciò, si rilassò meglio contro i cuscini e chiuse gli occhi, non sembrava pentito però. Jon, invece, si sentiva rabbioso e non disse nulla per un lungo minuto, i pugni stretti.  
“Non fare sciocchezze.” Stephen lo stava fissando serio, ora.  
Sorrise amaro, “Non sono coraggioso come te.”  
“Meglio così.”  
Il tempo di un sorriso e un’infermiera venne a informarlo che ora doveva andare.

Il giorno dopo tornò a trovarlo, ma quando uscì si ritrovò davanti un altro sacerdote. L’uomo sembrava troppo concentrato su qualcosa per notarlo, questo gli fece pensare che sarebbe stato difficile spiegare perché andava lì tutti i giorni e non voleva mettere Stephen in difficoltà, quindi decise di saltare alcuni giorni. In fondo non lo aveva visto spesso per due giorni di fila o più, gli era solo sembrato naturale farlo ora che era in ospedale.  
Ritornato in ospedale un paio di giorni dopo, fu contento di sapere che lo avevano trasferito in reparto anche se sul momento si era preoccupato quando gli avevano detto che non si trovava nella stessa stanza che ricordava.

Doveva restare un’altra settimana durante la quale Jon tornò un altro paio di volte a trovarlo, l’ultima delle quali due giorni prima che lo dimettessero. Trovò Stephen seduto accanto alla finestra, intendo più a guardare fuori che a leggere il libro che aveva davanti.  
“Ehi.”  
Stephen si voltò lentamente, sorridendo. “Ehi.”  
“Va meglio oggi, vedo.”  
“Molto. Domani mi cacciano via, mi stavo abituando ai comfort.”  
Jon rise. “Sei diventato anche ozioso... che prete!”  
Rise anche Stephen. “Shhh, non è il mio solo peccato, ma non dirlo in giro.”  
“Non ne farò parola con nessuno, lo giuro.” Jon si fece una croce sul petto.  
Parlarono un po’ del romanzo che stava leggendo, poi Jon gli raccontò delle ultime giornate a lavoro, che erano sempre una buona fonte di battute divertenti, e prima che se ne rendesse conto, l’orario delle visite era passato.  
“Devo andare,” disse Jon, osservando la porta da cui era uscita l’infermiera, e si mise in piedi.  
Stava per allontanarsi quando Stephen lo afferrò per una mano, fermandolo. Si voltò a guardarlo stupito, ma l’uomo non disse niente per i primi secondi. Infine sorrise, stringendo le dita appena un po’ di più e mettendosi in piedi. “Grazie di essermi venuto a trovare così spesso.”  
“So cosa significa passare molto tempo in ospedale senza poter far nulla,” rispose Jon, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Grazie lo stesso. Ci vediamo.”  
Jon annuì appena e scivolò via dalla sua presa, insicuro su quell’ultima cosa.

Era contento che Stephen fosse uscito dall’ospedale senza gravi complicazioni e che potesse riprendere a celebrare la messa, ma quelle due settimane gli avevano fatto capire che non poteva andare avanti così. Doveva mettere un taglio a quella “cosa” che non sarebbe potuta andare da nessuna parte, era diventato troppo doloroso vederlo e fare finta che gli andava bene di avere accanto solo un amico. Avrebbe cominciato smettendo di andare a messa, in fondo erano quelli i momenti principali da cui scaturivano le loro interazioni.

***

Stare tutto quel tempo in ospedale lo aveva aiutato, o meglio obbligato, a riflettere su quello che voleva. E la presenza, e l’assenza, di Jon gli avevano dato la conferma definitiva. Quando era nella stanza catalizzava tutta la sua attenzione, anche se c’erano altre persone, e quando era via non riusciva a non pensare a quando sarebbe tornato. I giorni in cui non c’era sembravano non passare mai e i momenti in cui era presente erano i più luminosi e veloci che ricordasse. Gli restavano da fare solo due cose: annunciare ai suoi fedeli che avrebbero avuto un nuovo parroco, e gli avevano detto che Padre Ferdinando l’aveva sostituito egregiamente anche se in modo noioso, e parlare con Jon. Avrebbe fatto tutto quella domenica, via il dente via il dolore. Poi avrebbe affrontato i suoi superiori.  
Quella domenica avrebbe affiancato Padre Ferdinando all’altare, ma avrebbe lasciato a lui la maggior parte della funzione. Quando entrò non fu sorpreso di non notare Jon, ma più il tempo passava senza che l’uomo si mostrasse, più Stephen si sentiva inquieto. Non doveva esserci per forza, nemmeno prima si presentava tutte le domeniche, ma aveva sperato che quel giorno ci fosse.  
“Prima che andiate c’è un’ultima cosa che dovete sapere,” aveva detto alla chiesa quasi vuota, alzandosi e raggiungendo il pulpito dove il collega aveva terminato la messa. “Volevo salutarvi, e ringraziarvi per questo anno che ho trascorso qui con voi.” Un mormorio si alzò tra i fedeli e lui sorrise. “Già, questa è stata la mia ultima messa, e non solo con voi. Sono successe cose negli ultimi mesi che mi hanno portato a capire di non poter più servire la Chiesa e voi con l’impegno e la dedizione che vi meritate.” Stephen abbassò la testa e si prese un secondo per raccogliere il coraggio; sospirò e tornò a guardare una per una le persone presenti. “Il motivo principale è che, nonostante i miei voti, mi sono innamorato di qualcuno come non mi sarebbe permesso. Questa persona non lo sa ancora, non ho idea di cosa provi nei miei confronti, ma anche se non dovesse ricambiare i miei sentimenti mi sono riscoperto incapace di continuare il mio lavoro come pastore della Chiesa di Dio. Bene, volevo solo essere io a comunicarvelo di persona, prima che voci e insinuazioni si diffondessero. Potete andare ora, grazie a tutti.”  
Si era aspettato che sarebbero usciti abbastanza velocemente, invece molti erano andati a salutarlo e ringraziarlo, alcuni gli avevano anche augurato buona fortuna per la sua situazione sentimentale. Decise di mettere alla prova la fortuna subito; dopo che tutti se ne furono andati, si cambiò e si diresse a casa di Jon.  
La fortuna aveva iniziato decidendo di essere dalla sua parte, Jon gli aprì la porta quasi subito. Sembrava stupito di vederlo, ma lo lasciò entrare, anche se si fermarono a parlare davanti alla porta socchiusa.  
“Ehi, come mai qui?”  
Stephen cercò di capire il suo tono, ma non ci riuscì. “Non eri a messa,” riuscì a dire, perplesso.  
“Già. Non credo ci verrò più,” Jon si strinse nelle spalle, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo ovunque tranne che su di lui.  
Ora era preoccupato. “Perché? Cioè, ovviamente non devi venirci, ma è successo qualcosa?”  
“No. Solo non posso più farlo.”  
“È successo qualcosa, allora. Posso sapere cosa?”  
Jon lo guardò un brevissimo istante, poi tornò a essere interessato alle pieghe della sua giacca appesa all’attaccapanni. “No. È meglio se vai ora.”  
Questo gli aveva fatto male, lo stava cacciando e lui non aveva avuto ancora occasione di dirgli nulla. Si sarebbe messo a ridere se non fosse così doloroso. “Jon...”  
Forse si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava, perché finalmente lo guardò negli occhi. Sembrava preoccupato a sua volta, ma sospirò solo: “Scusa.”  
Sentì una mano dietro il collo e poi una bocca contro la sua. Prima che potesse reagire, o anche solo rendersene conto per davvero, si ritrovò di nuovo in strada. Rimase a fissare la porta chiusa per quella che poteva essere un’eternità mentre elaborava gli ultimi minuti, infine, quando l0 capì, scoppiò a ridere. Una folle euforia lo spinse a bussare ripetutamente invece di usare il campanello.  
“Jon, andiamo. Lo so che sei in casa!” urlò quando nessuno aprì, e continuò: “Dovrai uscire prima o poi.”  
Infine l’altro rispose, anche se non aprì la porta. “Non ho bisogno di nessuna predica, o qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi.”  
“Non voglio farti nessuna predica. Apri.”  
“No, vattene, non... Vattene,” ripeté con un sospiro, rifiutandosi di terminare la frase.  
Stephen sospirò, appoggiandosi con la fronte al legno della porta e sorridendo appena. “Non posso, ti amo anche io.”  
“Sei un prete, è quello che fai, ami tutti. Non è quello che voglio.”  
“No, idiota, amo _te_! E non sarò un prete ancora per molto. Possiamo parlarne a faccia a faccia?”  
Sentì il lieve rumore della maniglia che girava e poi la porta si dischiuse appena. Jon lo stava guardando a bocca aperta. “Cosa?”  
A quel punto, Stephen riuscì facilmente a farlo indietreggiare ed entrare in casa; gli prese il viso tra le mani e si chinò a baciarlo. L’aveva desiderato così tanto che ora non aveva intenzione di accontentarsi del veloce sfiorarsi di labbra di poco prima. Poco dopo sentì le sue mani stringerlo e aggrapparsi alla sua maglia, cosa che lo rese ancora di più euforico.  
Quando si allontanò fu solo per la necessità di respirare, e ne approfittò per guardarlo negli occhi. “Dimmi un po’ com’è che ti amerei solo perché sono un prete e amo tutti?”  
Jon lo stava fissando con i grandi occhi grigi spalancati, la bocca aperta a causa del fiato corto, e non riusciva a nascondere il sorriso. Era una delle cose più adorabili che avesse mai visto e avrebbe voluto baciarlo di nuovo, ma venne anticipato. Rise a labbra strette mentre Jon gli schioccava un secondo bacio.  
“Cosa... Come... Credo che mi stia per scoppiare la testa,” riuscì a dire infine Jon. “Dimmi solo che non è uno scherzo, ti prego.”  
“Non è uno scherzo,” rispose accarezzandogli i capelli. “Ti amo. Ho cercato di non pensarci, di concentrarmi sui miei doveri, ma non potevo più ignorarlo, non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che a te.”  
“Ma...”  
Stephen chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte a quella di Jon, era sereno mentre lo abbracciava, Jon praticamente si stava reggendo a lui, e parlava. “Non lo so. Devo parlarne con i miei superiori e non so di preciso cosa comporterà, ma non mi importa.”  
Jon annuì. “Va bene, sì, basta che non cambi idea o sparisca. E non cercare più di affrontare da solo bande di delinquenti senza nemmeno chiamare il 911.”  
Lui ridacchiò. “Non preoccuparti.”

***

“Ahia!”  
Jon maledisse, più o meno mentalmente, lo spigolo contro il quale aveva sbattuto e posò sgraziatamente lo scatolone che aveva in mano sul mobile di legno.  
“Tutto bene?” urlò Stephen dalle scale.  
“Sì, avevo solo voglia di urlare un po’ contro un mobile,” rispose sarcastico.  
Due risate lo raggiunsero mentre i proprietari delle voci entravano trasportando un divano.  
“Jon, sei basso, ma questo non ti rende anche uno stecco. Se non ti sposti non ci passiamo,” lo informò Denis, spingendolo un po’.  
Per tutta risposta, prima di spostarsi Jon gli fece la linguaccia. “Sei tu che hai il culo grosso.”  
Stephen si mise a ridere, posando il divano in un angolo di quello che sarebbe diventato il salotto della loro nuova casa. “Trentasette e quarantadue anni e siete peggio dei miei bambini all’asilo, lo sapete?”  
“Ha iniziato lui.” Jon e Denis si indicarono a vicenda prima di scoppiare a ridere a loro volta.  
“Va bene, bambini, ora andate a lavarvi le mani se volete pranzare,” li informò Stephen. “Dopo abbiamo altro lavoro da fare."  
Jon si allontanò ridacchiando. Quell’appartamento era molto più vicino del precedente al Flamingo, Stephen poteva andare a lavoro praticamente a piedi e, soprattutto, non doveva preoccuparsi che finisse di nuovo in qualche folle rissa. Era così contento di essere finalmente riuscito a cambiare casa che anche quella scenetta lo faceva ridere di gioia. Denis non sarebbe riuscito a farlo innervosire nemmeno con tutte le battute del mondo, anche se farle sembrava fosse un suo obbligo morale dato che li stava aiutando con il trasloco.


End file.
